Narrow bezel can be used to effectively increase a display area and thereby to achieve a super-wide display screen and bright about a better visual impact, so it has attracted more and more attentions by many manufacturers. More and more cell phones and laptops each with a narrow bezel are being made available in the market, and the narrow bezel has become a tendency for the mobile display. Therefore, a bezel design is becoming more and more important, and there is an urgent need in the display industry to provide a narrower bezel.
Currently, for a panel design, an array substrate and a color filter substrate are oppositely arranged to form a cell via a sealant filled with Si-Balls. In this way, when the cell together with the sealant is cut so as to provide a narrow bezel, it is very difficult to cut through the sealant directly. In addition, metal lines may be pressed and damaged by the Si-Balls.